


une coccinelle á paris

by goldenheure



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Combine My Special Interests, F/M, Gen, but nothing too bad!, might have angst, y’all mind if i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenheure/pseuds/goldenheure
Summary: Adrien Agreste’s life is sterile, being watched like a hawk(moth) by his father after his mother’s disappearance. However, the black cat’s curse plagues him. After meeting the girl of his dreams, he knows what he needs. But is she his lucky charm, or is this kitty chasing a bug around the city for nothing?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2





	une coccinelle á paris

Day... what was it? 79? Adrien had lost track of how long he’d been stuck in his gilded cage. After his mother disappeared one fateful night, his father became his jailer. He didn’t have much freedom before, but this stripped him of any autonomy he once held. A boy can only watch Studio Ghibli films so many times before going stir-crazy! Adrien was particularly fond of _Kiki’s Delivery Service._ He wasn’t sure if was because he was into dark-haired magical girls, or if Jiji reminded him of the little cat spirit that haunted his mind space.

Okay, maybe not haunted. But the black cat—Plagg, he’d said—was in his dreams and generally his head. He was visible to Adrien, who’d slip him little tidbits of cheese. Adrien didn’t know why the cat was there, but his presence was the metaphorical albatross around his neck. Wherever he went, misfortune followed. Meals burned, meetings with his father were denied, and enjoyable weather turned to grey skies. It’s not the cat’s fault. Well. It was. It just wasn’t his intention. However, on day 79 or whatever, Plagg might’ve just been his lucky charm.

“Adrien. Are you decent? We’re going on an outing today as it’s your birthday.” A voice said from behind his door. _Nathalie._ he thought. His father’s assistant and his glorified babysitter. Stony-faced, but nice enough.

“I-I’m good!” He replied, quickly putting on his sneakers.

“Good. You need to look presentable, we’re going into town. Your father has an itinerary planned.” Nathalie droned on.

 _An itinerary. Of course! Why can’t he trust me?_ Adrien thought, opening the door.

“Okay! Let’s go.”

After exiting the Agreste mansion, the family chauffeur and Adrien’s bodyguard, Gorilla, parked the car against the sidewalk and let the two out. 

“Okay. So, let’s see. Number one: visit the park. Would you like to ride the carousel, Adrien?” Nathalie asked, looking at her tablet.

“I’m not a kid, Nathalie. But.. I suppose so, why not?” He replied, feeling patronized at the suggestion but was wise enough to know that no one is too old for a carousel ride.

The three trudged along to the park where a crowd was gathered, teeming with people chatting and giggling.

“What’s going on?” Adrien said to no one in particular.

“Ladybug’s gonna swing by in any second!” A girl said, turning to him and waving her phone frantically

“Ladybug? Who’s that, is she a singer or something?”

“Do you live under a rock?!”

“Sort of.”

“Well, Ladybug is only _the best_ superhero in all of superhero history! I even run the Ladyblog. It’s a blog documenting her amazing feats!” The girl gushed, eyes sparkling. 

“I’ll have to check it out.”

“My name’s Alya by the way. What about you?”

“Oh. My name’s Adrien.”

“Nice to meet you, Adrien, even if you are a bit weird.”

“Likewise!”

Then, a hush fell among the crowd as a red blur came into Adrien’s peripheral vision. Then, there she was: Ladybug! 

He understood the hype. In all her red-and-black glory, she was waving shyly to the crowd. Her dark blue pigtails bobbed as she looked around and chatted with various citizens, from admiring children to press journalists.

She was... beautiful.


End file.
